flannel_grungefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Randomguyhere/Rules
Here are some rules concerning the wikia. 1. Bands and Artists: The bands allowed are grunge bands and bands that have been major influences on the grunge scene, and not hard rock bands. SInce there's a large number of genres influenced by classic rock bands, I don't want to see hard rock/blues rock like Led Zeppelin, Rolling Stones, etc. These can be added to a band's "Influences" or "Musical Style" section or other. However, like I said, bands that have been major influences on grunge itself, such as Dinosaur Jr. or Melvins are allowed. 2. Qualification: Bands can be added to the site if they release at least one album voted as grunge on Rateyourmusic.com, or they are labeled as a grunge band on Allmusic or Discogs, or are called a grunge band on magazine websites such as Q, MNE, Pitchfork, Rolling Stones, etc. Wikipedia can be innacurate, so they are not a very reliable source. Other sites may be included in the criteria. 3. Copyrights: Be sure the pictures are free for distribution before distributing on site. 4. Albums: All grunge albums are allowed to be articles. Any album that is not grunge but has influenced grunge is also allowed. Also, non-grunge albums written by grunge bands are allowed as well. THis means albums like Dinosaur Jr.'s Bug, or Pearl Jam's Lightning Bolt, are also allowed. However, most post-grunge bands like 3 Doors Down are not allowed on the site, and thus any albums are not allowed to be pages. Post-grunge and regular grunge are different here, especially since post-grunge is widely considered a subgenre of alternative rock, and not grunge. 5. Copy/Pasting: copying and pasting or importing and exporting are permitted AS LONG AS credit is given to the original writers in a Wikipeida Template or the following sentence in italic, bold, or both in this manner: The following article has been taken from Wikipedia's "---" article.'' You can view the original article here.'' And include a link to the original article INSIDE THE WORD "HERE." Failure to do so will result in an edit giving credit to the original author/site, deletion of the edit in the form of a possible deletion on the whole page or reinstating the previous version back to the current version. Continuous failure to do so may result in a temporary ban from editing whichever article. 6. Labels: Only labels specializing in grunge are allowed unless a major label has at least ten grunge acts. The article should be mostly about grunge acts, but fame from other bands is allowed. As an example, Sub Pop's page mentions indie rock artists, so one can include the bands signed on to Sub Pop (as an example) in a list of bands signed to Sub Pop, but if they are not grunge bands, or have no relation to grunge, they are not allowed as articles. 7. Venues: Flannel Manual is looking for venues having many grunge shows, Seattle venues, or Pearl Jam's custom built venues. 8. Format: Every article must be written in a professional, third person format. Failure to do so will not be punished as long as it is not intentional. If an article has a few minor problems, they may be taken care of in the future. However, if the grammatical/punctuation errors are constant and intentional, a 3 day block from editing will ensue. 9. Trolling: Trolling can come in many forms. This is a list of kinds of trolling and the punishments they can recieve. *Continuous teasing of users or a user. (temp ban or perma ban. First time, 3 days. Second time, a week. Third time, permanent). *Posting offensive, vulgar, or violent content on blogs. (1st time, a week, second time, permanent ban). *Swearing. Swearing constantly on the site is not allowed. (1st 3 times, censorship. Next 2 times, 3 day ban. 6th time, permanent ban). *Misleading information posted on pages (deletion of edit, next 5 times result in blocking from editing for 1 day). *Posting offensive, vulgar, or violent content on wkia pages (examples are constant swearing, direct insults, explicit sexual content or dialogue, racist comments, etc.) (will result in a 3 day ban/block, next is a permanent ban. This actions will not be tolerated). 10. Discography Pages: Discography pages are to use this format of a table. Copy and paste this into the necessary discography page. This table is NOT TO BE POSTED ON A BAND'S OFFICIAL PAGE. Instead, a discography page that handles studio albums, live albums, extended plays, compilations, singles, and video/dvd releases (in that order) can have these. If you want to add a new row, please add this part: |- | | | | | Put this in between any other column, but make sure two do not overlap. Columns must always look like this: |- | | | | | |- | | | | | Also, if the discography page is large, please handle bootlegs (if there are enough bootlegs by a band) on a separate discography page called "(band here) Bootlegs." The same rules of tables apply to this bootlegs table. 11. Bad Language. This is the most important one. There are two bands on Flannel Manual that have a bad word. They are the only two grunge bands I know out of nearly one hundred. These bands are "Faggot Sapiens" and "7 Year Bitch." Merely stating the names on the wiki should be fine. But using bad language of any kind for any reason like insulting is unacceptable. It can result in punishments mentioned above in "Swearing." Other than that, stating a name that is vulgar for wiki discussion purposes is fine as long as it is used in only that context. That means if one needs to talk to me about F***** Sapiens, then they can use that. This brings me to another topic. BAND NAMES ARE ONLY BAND NAMES HERE. If anyone finds anything offensive. please remember the following two statements. #The band names have been allowed by Wikia to be articles. Wikia's articles and staff have no intention of offending anyone. #A few grunge bands have been controversal, since it evolved from hardcore punk. Flannel Manual is specifically geared towards the older generation, especially since grunge is a dead scene from 1990. It was popular among teenagers, and was partially popular for its controversy since grunge is heavily influenced by punk, which was also controversal. If you do not want your children to read this wiki, we advise the guardian to state that to the child. We at Flannel Manual do not intend to offend anyone. This does not, however, mean we will post very pornographic images. There are a few albums (out of hundreds) that have adult content in one way, but the number of these albums is small. These album covers incude Dirt by Alice in Chains, Thirteen by Coffin Break, Congregation by The Afghan Whigs, and Nudeswirl (1993) by Nudeswirl. These make up most of the images out of hundreds of grunge album covers that are currently planned for the wiki. None of these images have been uploaded yet. Again, this wiki is geared towards older generations and does not hold any responsibility for whoever visits the website. As the wiki is currently still small, that should not pose a problem. Category:Blog posts